Once more
by i.heart.the.doctor
Summary: Edward fell in love with Bella in 1917, he doesn't know that Bella fell in love with him in 2005. It's a love that doesn't belong in just one time. Can Bella help him get over, well, Bella?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm trying something new now, well sort of new lol. This won't update very regularly because I'm going to try and get back on track with this sort of thing, but i will make sure i update this at least once a month or something. I hope you like it. Don't worry though if you don't know doctor who because i know many of you don't, i'm going to write it so you don't have to know it, but seriously i recommend you watch it because it seriously kicks ass lol.**

**Thanks to thesunbehindtheeclipsedmoon for betaing for me *kisses***

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or twilight... i do wish i owned Rob and David though, that would be fun.**

7th November 2003 Bella's POV

As I lay in Edwards arms I realized the time was getting nearer. The Cullens will be moving to forks next month. Even though it broke my heart, I knew I had to leave. I had to leave behind the one I loved, and had loved for 86 years. Edward believes that we met and fell in love during October 1917, but I knew that wasn't quite the case. I fell in love with Edward during January 2005. But clearly I could never tell him that. The Doctor had warned me that if I ever did the consequences would be terrible. If I wanted my life to turn out the way it was, I had to do everything right. Which meant leaving and breaking my own heart and Edwards in the process. Even though I knew the price was huge, the prize at the end was worth it. My life with Edward was worth anything.

I called a family meeting the next night. I had to tell them I was leaving. I knew it would break my heart all over again to tell them, but it needed to be done, and I needed to make sure they knew what to do.

"I love you all, so much," I began. "But I have to leave." I could instantly see the pain in my dear Edwards eyes.

"But why? We'll come with you." Edward demanded.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I have to go alone, and you all have to go to Forks."

"But I can't live with out you Bella. Please don't do this." he begged.

"Edward please trust me on this. I have no choice. This is what has to be done. One day you'll understand. But I swear to you, I love you so much. I'll think of you everyday. I honestly wouldn't be doing this is I had any other choice." I sobbed tearlessly.

"Please don't leave me Bella." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled as Edward pulled me tightly into his arms. "There is something you all have to promise me. It might not make any sense but it's very important."

"Anything." they all agreed. I could tell Alice was suspicious, she always had been, and she would always get the strangest visions surrounding me. I knew I could never tell her the truth, this had always caused a rift between us that tore me up inside because I knew just how amazing Alice could truly be. That was another reason why I had to leave; I needed to make things right with her.

"You need to promise that you won't come looking for me, and if you find me in the most unexpected of places, how ever strange this may sound, you have to pretend not to know me. If you don't it would ruin everything." I pleaded.

"Bella you're not making any sense." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know. But one day you'll understand. Just please trust Me." most of the family just nodded. I could tell they were reluctant, but they knew deep down I wouldn't do this unless I had to. Edward on the other hand was a different matter; this was going to break him. I just had to keep telling myself that it _had_ to be done.

"Bella, please don't leave me. Please." He looked so broken at this point. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm truly sorry Edward. But please remember I love you. One day you'll understand why I'm doing this. Hopefully then you can forgive me. But while I'm gone, please don't deny yourself anything_. _Just trust your instincts Edward. And _never _fear that you are betraying me." He couldn't say anything. I could see the hurt I was causing him and I almost gave in right there, but I knew I had to leave. I gave him one last kiss and left. Leaving behind everything that had ever mattered to me.

**A/N: Well i hope you liked it, chapter 1 will follow shortly.**

**Michaela**

**xx**


	2. first sight?

**A/N: Told you chapter 1 would be here soon lol. Again thanks to Shalinda for being a super sexy beta :) hope you guys like the chapter... btw there will be 2 differnt Bella POVs in this fic, one human and one vamp.**

5th January 2005 Edward's POV

It had been 1 year, 2 months and 2 days since my Bella left me. I had thought we would be together for eternity. Watching her leave was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. My transformation from mortal into vampire had felt like a day at the zoo in comparison to the way I felt. Everyday was like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I felt hollow and alone. Bella's leaving had impacted all of our lives. We all felt like something was missing. Even Alice felt like part of her was gone and she had never gotten along with Bella all to well. She'd always felt like Bella had been keeping something from us. Maybe Alice had been right. But I could see in Alice's mind that even though she felt Bella had validated her claims she missed her more than she thought she would. Alice used to be a ball of light, an energy that was tiring to simply be around, but since Bella left us, her light had been getting dimmer and dimmer._ She was more important to me than I ever realized. And now she's gone I can't tell her how sorry I am for not being there for her. _I often found Alice thinking. She never voiced any of these thoughts. None of us did. It was as though the entire family was terrified what mentioning her name would do to me. Maybe it was a good idea.

Alice still would occasionally get odd visions about Bella. Sometimes Bella would be in impossible places doing impossible things with a man none of us knew. At first I was jealous of this man but the more visions Alice had about him the more I could see the pain in his eyes. It was a pain similar to my own. He too had lost the one he loved. Other times Alice's visions would include a Bella with chocolate brown eyes and rosy cheeks. I hand't seen Bella look that way since 1918 before we were both changed. I would of assumed them to be visions of the past but small things like the clothing she wore or what was surrounding her made us think otherwise. Alice always tried to keep these visions from me out of fear of upsetting me again. She didn't realize that lately her visions were what I had been living for. It was the closest I could get to Bella. Even though they were impossible visions that we knew couldn't possibly transpire, it still gave me the chance to see the woman I loved.

Alice had been acting strange again for the past few days, she'd been keeping me out of her head. She was most likely having visions of Bella. As we pulled into the school parking lot we could hear the mindless drabble coming from the students, the police chief's daughter was joining our school today, and it was all they could talk about. The smallest piece of news seemed exciting to these people. I could see from their thoughts that she had yet to arrive. I chose to ignore them as I headed towards my classroom for first period. Nothing excited me any more; I had no one there to share excitement with. I was jealous of everyone around me, they had the ability to smile over mundane things, and I hadn't smiled once since she left.

The chatter carried on through to lunch. I hadn't even bothered looking through their thoughts to see what she was like; what was the point? She was just another human, just another small blip on the fabric of life in Forks. I was still waiting for the day everything would become clear to me, the day Bella's cryptic remarks would make sense; maybe that would be the day I could find some sort of peace, but I knew I would never find happiness till she was next to me again.

I walked into the cafeteria when I smelt the faint trace of freesias. It smelt slightly different to what I was used to when I smelt it, I couldn't put my finger on it, all I could think about was the whole ripping my chest even further apart. It hurt so much when I was reminded of her, I'd occasionally find an item of her clothing hidden amongst my own from before the move or someone would remember something from when we were happy. Each time my heart broke a little bit more. And now I could smell her. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look, if I didn't know any better I'd say his face always looked like that, but no, that's just when he looked at me. Jasper and I had spent less and less time together since she left, I don't think he could bare the emotions I gave off constantly, hell I could barely stand them.

5th January 2005 Human Bella POV

I hated being the new girl; no body would leave me alone. Attention was definitely not something I looked for. Everyone seemed to know everything about me already; if not then they definitely didn't seem shy about asking me about anything and everything. I was already beginning to dislike small town life. Jessica, at least I think that was her name, lead me into the cafeteria. She had been talking to me all morning, I don't know why she seemed to find me interesting but at least it meant I didn't have to sit on my own. I grabbed something simple to eat and followed her to her table.

There were a few faces I recognized from being in my lessons from this morning sat around the table, they all seemed eager to talk to me; I simply wanted the ground to swallow me whole. I turned my attention to my plate and attempted to zone out. It was easier said than done.

"So how do you like Forks?" some guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes asked me.

"Well so far it seems very wet, cold and well, that's about it." I replied, entirely serious but everyone seemed to think I was joking.

"Where did you move from?" asked a blonde girl that was wearing entirely too much make up.

"Phoenix."

"Wow, I bet the weather was great up there." Jessica gushed.

"Erm yeah it was." I replied quietly. When were they going to finish with the questions? Seriously?

"Wouldn't guess it from her skin." muttered the blonde girl under her breath, I doubt she intended for me to hear but I did. She was right though, I was pale. No matter how long I spent in the sunshine the only color I ever managed to get was bright red and it would simply peel off after a few days of discomfort, it didn't take long for me to realize sun screen would be a daily occurrence for me back home. A dark haired girl shot the blonde girl a look as though to say 'be nice' I had a feeling she wouldn't listen though, she didn't seem like the friendliest girl in the world.

"How were your morning lessons?" the dark haired girl asked.

"They were fine," I replied, "I've already learnt most of the material back in my old school."

"Yeah, Forks does tend to be behind in the time." she joked. I smiled in reply; maybe this girl wasn't so bad.

"Oh here they come." muttered the blonde kid. I glanced up at him curiously. He was looking towards the doors of the cafeteria. 5 of the most beautiful teenagers I'd ever seen walked in. None of them even so much as glanced in our direction.

"Who are they?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"That's the Cullens." informed Jessica, "They moved here from Alaska just over a year ago. They don't really talk to anyone."

"Why?"

"No one knows really, to be honest they barely even talk to each other, they just sort of pair off."

"But there are 5 of them."

"Yeah Edward is always alone, I don't even know if I've seen him speak other than answering a teachers question."

"Doesn't he even speak to his family?"

"Not really, he just keeps to himself."

"That's so sad, I wonder what happened." I muttered to myself. Looking over at him I could see the sadness written across his features, he wasn't quiet, he was broken.

"That's not the weird thing though," she announced, "When I say they pair off I mean into couples, like real couples."

"Jess, they aren't really related." replied the dark haired girl.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They're all adopted. The blonde ones are Hales, they're twins and the rest have no blood relation at all. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." she informed me, I just nodded in reply. Maybe what ever happened is what caused the pain in Edwards's eyes.

"It's still weird that they are dating." Jessica dismissed. In all honesty I couldn't care less about their dating habits, I guess, yeah, it would even be considered weird in Phoenix, but it made them happy right?

I took a closer look at all the Cullens, they really were beautiful. There was a girl with short, spiky black hair, she was petite with delicate features, and she appeared to be with the Blonde haired guy. The blonde boy was quite tall and well built, his hair was slightly long and curly, and it fell to just below his ears. There was a dark haired guy that looked like he was all muscle; in all honesty he looked quite frightening. The blonde girl nest to him looked just as intimidating, I swear my self-esteem plummeted 10 points just being in the same room as her, she looked like beauty personified. But it was Edward that really took my breath away. His hair was on odd shade, almost bronze and it fell into neat disarray, his features were angular and, well, perfect, any male model would kill for a jaw line like his. I noticed that even though none of them were related they still had a few similar features, I'd noticed that they were all pale, even paler than me, which I hadn't even known was possible. They all shared very similar eye colors as well. Their eyes looked like a golden topaz from where I was sitting, one or 2 of their eyes were a slightly darker shade yet they were still similar enough.

"Bella," called Jessica, snapping my out of my train of thought. "What lesson do you have next?"

"Oh, Erm Biology 2." I replied.

"You can walk with me and Mike if you like." offered the dark haired girl, I seriously needed to learn her name, "We have that lesson next as well."

"Sure, thanks" I smiled back.

"Why is Cullen looking over here?" asked Jessica, she seemed shocked.

"What the hell, he never looks at any one." said some Asian looking guy.

I looked back towards the Cullen's table and my eyes locked with Edwards.

5th January 2005 Edward's POV

I just sat staring at the wall attempting to ignore the voices swirling around my head, I always hated this time of day, its when we were surrounded by the most humans, its when I had to act the most normal. People still seemed to notice I was different though they always questioned why I never spoke, in fact I could hear right now someone explaining it to the new girl. I didn't even care any more; people could think what they like as long as it's not the truth.

"Bella," some one called, "What lesson do you have next?" this caught my attention; I felt the hole expand again. The new girl was called Bella; I had no idea how I would be able to handle hearing that name on a daily basis. Surely the pain would be unbearable.

"Oh, Erm Biology 2" replied a voice. It sounded beautiful and so familiar. I couldn't even bring myself to allow the thoughts that were threatening to break though my consciousness, it was impossible.

"You can walk with me and Mike if you like. We have that lesson next as well." some one offered.

"Sure, thanks" the girl with the voice replied, I couldn't bring my self to acknowledge her by name, it was too painful.

The masochist that I am turned around, I was curious to see what this girl looked like, I don't know what it was but something inside me told me I had to look. All I could see of her was long mahogany hair that fell to her waist; the hair reminded me of her. It wasn't as thick as my Bella's had been in her vampire life, but it was very similar to the hair she'd had as a human. I wanted the girl to turn around so I could see no more similarities, so I could go back to my self pity and get rid of this ridiculous feeling of hope that was bubbling up inside.

"Why is Cullen looking over here?" one of them asked.

"What the hell, he never looks at any one." said another. She turned around then to look at me. Our eyes met. I froze. Her eyes were wide and a beautiful shade I'd only seen once before nearly 90 years ago. It was the same heart shaped face and delicate pink lips. How was it possible? Was it my Bella? How was she human? I continued to stare into her eyes, I saw so many emotions pass through them however my hear broke all over again when I realized not a single one of those was recognition. It couldn't be my Bella, she'd recognize me instantly. I turned back to my family and let them know I was off to lesson.

I sat down at my lab table and spread my books out. I had millions of thoughts running through my head. Why did this girl look so much like my Bella? Why did she have the same damn name? It was then that I realized what she'd said at her lunch table, she'd be in my lesson. As if on que she walked though the door, I noticed that the seat next to me was the only one left in the class. I had no idea how I was meant to cope with such an obvious reminder of the love that had left me, that had ran away.

As she walked nearer to me I smelt it. It was mouth watering. I suddenly realized she was the source of the freesia smell I had caught earlier, and now it was blindingly obvious what the difference was between her scent and my Bella's scent. I saw red, all I could think about was draining her, biting down on her neck and taking her life from her until she was dry. The venom filled my mouth and I felt the usual burn in my throat, only this time the burn was stronger than I'd ever felt it. It took all my self control to stay in my seat and not plunge my teeth into her pale neck. It would be easy; my teeth would tear through her like butter. The only complication would be the room full of children. I cleared those thoughts from my head as fast as I could. How could I think about killing so many innocent lives? They didn't deserve it. But her blood smelt oh so sweet. She glanced at me curiously but immediately looked towards the front of the class, no doubt seeing the monster in me. I stopped breathing then. The burn dissipated slightly but it was still there, I could still remember her scent. I counted down the seconds until the end of the lesson so I could flee. I needed to get out of this class; this girl was like my own personal demon sent to torture me for my sins. That had to be the reason her appearance broke my heart and her scent reminded me of the monster I truly am. I couldn't help but wonder if the situation would be the same if my Bella was here, would she help me? Would she hold my hand and help keep the monster at bay? It was no use thinking of the what ifs. Bella had gone, left and now I was being tested. The second the bell went I left, refusing to look back. I left the school and simply ran.

**A/N: so that was my first real chapter for this fic, I'd love to know what you think. Well I'm off to read the Stripped (by Punkfarie and Vamp_sessed) update now... are you? if the answer was no then why the heck not? I also urge you to check out the oneshots entered for the haunted twilight one shot challenge hosted by Punfarie and MissSnazzy, there are loads of great one shots in there, i have one entered aswell lol *hint* voting is till open so go and vote! lol. Hopefully you can expect and update for This sort of thing soon, i just ave to get a gender exam out of the way first (as in a gender module in sociology lol) because thats going to be fun *sigh*.... Oh btw, people should seriously check out Bowling for soup's new album Sorry for partying, its amazing, i still ache from seeing them live the other day lol.... I got tickets for a midnight showing of new moon btw so WOOOOO XD lol... ok i'll shut up now lol**

**Michaela**

**xxx**


	3. Bella meets the Doctor

**A/N: This probably where i loose you all in the land of confusion lol, now the timelines are going to start seeming really wierd lol. Theres a bunch on links on my profile to show things like the weevil and the Doctor and the Tardis. i just hope this is actually ok lol. Oh and btw im not including old doctor who all the stuff i'll use is new so i dont have to worry about the doctor having run into vampires in the past, it made my head hurt when i even considered it! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Doctor who.... but i really really really wish i owned Edward and the Doctor... i wouldn't mind some Jasper either lol  
**

**VampBella POV 14****th**** December 03**

After leaving my family I decided to head to England. I figured they had bad weather and it was a change of scenery, I also wouldn't see reminders of Edward everywhere I looked. It felt so wrong doing anything without him, he'd been all I knew for so long, without him I felt lost. I'd found my self a small flat to live in just on the outskirts of London. It wasn't the nicest of areas but it wasn't as if I personally had to worry about being mugged or anything so looking for a nicer neighbourhood wasn't really necessary for me, this place was cheap. I'd gotten my self a small job at the local supermarket; staking shelves. I didn't have Cullen money to rely on anymore and I had to pay rent some how.

I was just finishing the end of my sift, I'd been putting endless tins of Asda smart price baked beans on shelves for about an hour now, not even high school was this dull.

"So Bella, do you fancy meeting up at the pub before work tomorrow, it's curry night at spoons." asked Dave. He was pretty relentless; he always invited me somewhere before our shift was over, he reminded me of Mike Newton in a way. I felt a pain in my chest as I realised I hadn't even met Mike yet. Never before had time moved so slowly for me, every minute felt like hours. It pained me to know my Edward was still alone, I wished I could return to him and keep him company while we waited for everything that was meant to happen, but there was no way I'd be able to go to Forks, not like this at least. I'd just have to continue waiting.

"Sorry Dave I'll be busy all day." I explained as I made my way out back to gather my things from my locker before heading home.

It was cold outside; not that it actually bothered me. The streets were glowing orange from the street lights dotted around. The thing I hated most about London was never being able to see the stars, there was simply too many clouds and the lights of the city were too bright. I was always able to see the stars perfectly in Phoenix and Forks, it had been simply beautiful. I could imagine a 15 year old human version of myself sat on a lounge chair in my mother back garden in Phoenix, gazing at the stars. I always wished I could touch them that life wasn't so plain, I had always longed for something more exciting and out of this world. I would wish every night on the first star I saw that there was more to life than what I could see, I longed for adventures, fairytale princes and happy endings. I never in a million years would of realised any of it was actually possible.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an unusual scent. I was used to the normal smell of the city. It was just humans, pollution, rubbish and a few small animals here and there, which seriously wasn't doing my appetite any good, rats and foxes did not make for tasty meals. But this scent was different. It didn't even smell like anything I was familiar with. I could usually find small thing in a scent that was familiar and I could give a name to, Edward had always told me I smelt of freesias. But this was completely unrecognisable. I decided to let my curiosity get the better of me. The smell was far from pleasant but I felt I had to know what it was.

I rounded the corner into a small alley way. I could hear something breathing.

"What are you?" I asked into the alley way. I heard a low rumbling growl. Suddenly this hideous creature with a large mouth and pointed teeth came barrelling towards me. I hadn't seen anything like it before. It's head looked misshapen and it was bald. It had no nose and deep set eyes. It looked like a real monster. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't know what to do. Was this creature a threat to me? I crouched into a defensive position, letting off a growl of my own. The creature slowed and stood opposite me. It stood with a slight hunch, it seemed to be sizing me up, deciding what to do.

I heard a strange whirring noise. It kept getting louder and louder. I'd only heard this sound once before back in 1917. It was when he explained to me what had happened and what I must do. The creature in front of me suddenly looked terrified. The Doctor's blue box materialised behind me. The creature turned and ran away. I was debating whether or not I should chase it when the door to the box opened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Doctor said as he stepped out into the alley. He looked the same as he did last time I'd met him. His dark brown hair was in a weird mess and he had deep brown eyes that had a sadness about them. He was tall and slim and wore a long tan coat and brown suit with a pair or white converse high tops.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It's called a Weevil, nasty creatures. They live in the sewer mainly. I thought Jack and his lot had them under control, going to have to mention this to him eventually I suppose." he looked thoughtful for a minute before he turned to me, a huge smile lighting up his face. "I'm the Doctor and who might you be?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I know who you are." I smiled at him taking his hand.

"Oh right. And how may I ask do you know me?"

"I met you in Chicago in 1917, you told me about the angels."

"You still haven't told me your name by the way and 1917! How the hell did you end up here then?"

"I just lived I guess and I moved here last month."

"From America I assume?" I just nodded in reply. "What I meant is how are you here now, at this time, you don't look a day over 18."

"Well I am and I'm not."

"Ok I can figure this out, you met me in 1917 and you haven't time travelled or anything yet here you are looking like a teenager. You aren't what you seem to be are you? And why have you still not told me your name?"

"It's Bella Cullen and no I'm not what most people think I am. I could just tell you…" I trailed off.

"I know but where's the fun in that?" he shrugged as he began to pace running his hand through his hair. "Are you human?" he asked.

"Nope. Is this going to end up like one of those 20 question toys that guesses what your thinking?"

"Yes, that's exactly what this is!" he grinned. "Oh I do love a good mystery. Your hand was freezing and I'm guessing it's not a circulation problem."

"No circulation problems here."

"I don't hear a heart beat…not one, well that's new."

"You sure you don't just want me to tell you?" I asked again.

"No. Ok what does it start with?"

"V"

"Volvox? Verdin? Viceroy? Verio? Vervet? No wait that's a monkey. Victorini? Ghost of the planet Verdox? Vampire?"

"That's it." I stopped him.

"What? Vampire?"

"Yep that's me." I chuckled nervously.

"But that's the stuff of legends."

"And aliens that travel through time aren't"

"Yeah I guess you've got me there." he replied rubbing his neck. "So how come I've never come across your kind before? What planet do you come from?"

"I'm from Earth. We're all from Earth. We have to keep our existence hidden so most only venture out at night and others try and blend into society the best they can."

"Oh right. So do you get bitten and burn in the sun, you know stake to the heart type of stuff?"

"Yes, we get bitten, no we don't burn in the sun but we still can't go out in it, not near humans anyway, stake to the heart would just break the stake, the only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces." I explained.

"Right. So a lot of the stories are a load of rubbish then?"

"Pretty much, yeah" I chuckled.

"I'm not sure I know what to do with you." he said quietly suddenly looking very serious.

"Why?"

"Is it safe to leave you here near these humans? They are what you eat right?"

"Traditionally, yes, vampires drink human blood. However me and my family choose to live off the blood of animals. Let me tell you, that's not much fun living in London."

"So there's more of you?"

"Not here. I had to leave them back in America, they were about to move to a small town called Forks and I couldn't go with them."

"Why not?" he asked.

"The angels." I replied simply. "You told me to just wait it out until it was safe to go to them without crossing my own timeline."

"Yeah you should listen to me, full of knowledge I am."

"Well I assume you've got somewhere important to be, I'll just head off then."

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll see you in 1917, have fun Bella Cullen and be safe."

"You too Doctor." I stood there and watched as the blue box disappeared and I was alone again.

Quite a bit of time had passed while I had been talking to the doctor and the sun was beginning to rise. I made my way back to my small flat to try and find a way to kill time until work the next night.

I settled onto my sofa and decided to see if anything was worth watching at this time in the morning. The answer was usually no but I still gave it a try before giving up and watching a DVD. All I could find was children's TV shows and the news. I headed into my bedroom and decided to watch The Notebook again. I don't know why I continued to torture my self with these romance movies, it just made me think of Edward and how amazing it felt to be near him. I always felt safe and comforted when his arms were wrapped around me, being here with out him was the worst kind of hell I could imagine. I felt alone and cold all the time, I was incomplete. I got my laptop out and decided to log into a website called chat roll where I could escape reality and pretend to be someone else. It was the closest thing to friends I could find. They never saw me or asked too many questions so they never had to be suspicious. But it maintained my sanity. For those few hours a day I wasn't alone anymore, I could pretend I still had an amazing boyfriend and a caring family.

At about midday I decided it would be a good time to go to the shops, I didn't really need anything but I had to keep up appearances. People would begin to wonder why I never left the flat otherwise. I ran into my neighbour Louise on the landing. She was trying to drag her stroller up the stairs while yelling at her 4 year old.

"Oh shut up Natalie, you've got beans on toast for dinner and your going to eat it. I can't afford to keep buying you special meals everyday."

"But beans are yucky." Natalie whined.

"Well you're eating them or you not getting a bag of quavers." she stated while she was opening her front door. She spotted me as I made my way towards the stairs. "Oh you alright chick?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you? You just finished shopping?" I replied.

"Yep, just got to get it packed away and then give this one a bath." she said while gesturing to her youngest that was sat in the stroller. "You off out?"

"Yeah just got to pick up a few things."

"Well have fun, I'll see you later."

I made my way to the shops pretty slowly. I was just going to go to the news agents and pick up a magazine or 2, they sometimes helped to kill a few minutes. I rounded the corner and found the Doctor stood there leaning against his box.

"Hello again Bella Cullen." he smiled.

"Hi," I replied confused.

"After I left I got to thinking… is there any reason why you're waiting in London?"

"Not really, I just knew they had bad weather and I'd always wanted to see the city, but to be honest after the first week I'd seen it all and now its just a long waiting game."

"How long do you have to wait for?"

"Till about July 2005. Why?"

"Well I was thinking, seeing as you've got nothing better to do for a while maybe you want to do some travelling?"

"With you?"

"With me."

"In that little box?"

"Hey it's not a little box, it's called the Tardis, its stands for time and relative dimensions in space. And it's not little either."

"Typical male defending the size of his box." I joked.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with the size of my box, but if you'd rather just wait around in London that's fine with me." he started heading back inside the 'tardis' as he'd called it.

"I never said that. I'd love to come." I smiled at him.

"Great." he smiled back holding the door open to me. I hadn't expected what I'd found inside at all. On the outside the Tardis appeared small like it could hold no more than 6 people, however inside was enormous. I ran back outside.

"Oh god not again," the Doctor sighed "Yes its bigger on the inside, now are you ready to go or what?"

"I'm ready." I stated firmly as I walked back through the door.

**A/N: well there it is... Bella met the doctor... i hope i did allright :s Erm incase you want to know Asda is a supermarket like Walmart and smart price is the name for its own cheap brand of stuff and spoons is short for whetherspoons which is a chain of pubs in the uk that sells food and shiz. I really do hope you liked this chapter lol and sorry for any mistakes or typos!**

**Michaela xxx  
**


	4. selfish

**A/N: I'm sorry sorry it took so long for an update :( but I suck and that's the only excuse i have really... forgive me? pretty please? Erm lots of people are going to update today because how awesome the readers are... i know i don't have many of you but you are extra awesome cause you're mine... i decided :)**

5th January 2005 EPOV

I didn't bother to look back. I didn't even bother to check where I was heading; I just knew I had to leave. The girl was too much. Her simple appearance broke my heart more than I thought was possible. She seemed so much like my Bella that I probably would of ran anyway. But then her blood, dear god her blood. I'd never smelt anything like it. I would gladly never drink again if it meant I could have just one drop. I imagine it would be the most satisfying drop in existence. I felt the venom pool in my mouth and the burn in my throat just from thinking about it. It would forever be burnt into my memory now.

I found my self in a forest, I was surrounded by the colours green and brown. I thought back to my human years and how perfectly those colours used to fit together, the haunting green of my own eyes and the deep brown of my Bella's. I should of dropped down on one knee the moment I laid my eyes on her. She had been unlike any woman I'd ever seen. Bella spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of being improper. It was just one of the many things that drew me too her. That small amount of time we'd shared together as mortals could of lasted so much longer if I'd just had the guts to listen to my heart and what it had been saying from the second. Bella had stumbled into my life. Bella certainly hadn't been shy when it came to making her intentions clear. It was as if she'd always known how perfect we were meant to be together.

I caught the scent of a deer in the distance and made my way towards it; maybe if I fed the thirst in me would calm slightly. My teeth sunk into the deer's neck as if it were made from butter. I drained the creature completely dry. The blood calmed the burn slightly but didn't remove it. Nothing about the animal was satisfying usually and now it was even worse. I was still thinking about the girl's blood. I growled in frustration and hit a near by tree; it snapped with ease causing a loud crashing sound to break the tense silence that had taken over the forest.

I continued running north. Maybe I would visit Alaska. The only other vegetarian coven in existence resided there. They'd been alive much longer than my own family and would have greater knowledge of certain things. I hoped one of them could shed some light on why this girls blood appealed to me so.

I heard the thoughts of Tanya as I'd approached. She'd always made me feel uncomfortable. She had never bothered hiding what her intentions were with me. Even while I was with Bella she'd shamelessly flirt and her thoughts were often quite vulgar. It wasn't me specifically that she thought like this about but most men in general. Tanya and her sisters, Kate and Irina, were the origins of the succubus legends. Kate and Irina weren't as bad as Tanya; they drew the line when it came to vampires that were already mated, they knew how strong those bonds were, human men they weren't so bothered about however. I groaned when I realised this would be my first time seeing Tanya since my Bella had left. If she had no tact then I shuddered to think how she'd be now.

"Edward, what a nice surprise." Eleazar greeted as I approached the house.

"I hope my visit isn't inconveniencing in anyway, but I didn't know where else to go." I explained as he lead me into the sitting room where the rest of his coven were seated. Immediately I was bombarded with Tanya's thoughts. I tried to ignore them to the best of my ability.

"It's honestly no hassle dear." reassured Carmen.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." I explained, "I just don't think I could of stayed in Forks any longer."

"What happened?" inquired Kate.

"Have you ever smelt a person's blood that tempted you more than anything you could of imagined?" I chose to ignore the issue of the girls resemblance to my Bella, they would of just thought I was crazy. There was no possible explanation for it.

"Personally, no I haven't but I have heard of rumours of things like this during my time in Italy. But of course you can guess how those tales ended." I flinched as the thoughts ran through his mind. I didn't need to be reminded of how easy it would be to of just taken her blood. "Have you spoken to Carlisle about this development? I assume by your question this means you have experienced this. Am I correct?"

"Yes. There was a child in Forks, her blood smelt so appealing all I could think about was taking every last drop there and then. And no I haven't spoken to Carlisle yet. I fled as soon as I could. The farther away from her I am, the better." he nodded in understanding.

"You mean you didn't kill her?"

"No, but I was so tempted. I imagined myself killing her in so many ways. I didn't even care who I had to kill to get to her." the guilt tore though my as I remembered how worthless I'd considered the lives of so many during that hour.

"Edward, don't you realise how amazing it is that you were able to resist at all? No one else has done that. All these other vampires drained the blood of there temptations straight away with no thought. Your control amazes me." I didn't believe him, I still thought of myself as a monster. No person with a conscience would of even imagined doing the things I was picturing. "Well obviously you are free to stay as long as you wish Edward, but do consider talking to Carlisle, he may be able to help." I absorbed his words and put them to the back of my mind for a later time. Right now I just wanted to clear my head further.

The coven all went on a quick hunt to pass time. They chose not to integrate with society as much as we did. Even though they maintained the same life style as us, they never felt the need to go to school or get jobs. They were happy as they were, even if it did leave them with large amounts of spare time.

I chose to go for another run. I'd already done plenty by now; but this time there was less urgency. It was no longer about running away, I'd already done that. This time was simply about clearing my head. I found a clearing and decided to rest. Not that I needed the rest, the place just seemed serene. I lay back and looked towards the sky. It always seemed so clear here. There was little light pollution and so much space. I could see every single star there was. My problems all seemed so significant when looking at something so extraordinary. I found my self wondering if my Bella was looking up at the same night sky. Was it even night where she was? I imagined that we were both staring at the same stars thinking about each other. Part of me wished that the sun wouldn't rise, that we could just be together even if just for one more night.

Lost in thoughts of Bella I almost didn't hear Tanya approaching. I internally groaned. I'd known it was only a matter of time before she sought me out.

"Hey Edward." she greeted as she placed herself on the ground next to me. I shifted away from her slightly yet it didn't seem to deter her.

"Tanya" I acknowledged with a nod of the head.

"I heard about what happened with Bella." she informed me not so subtly. The woman had no tact. I chose not to respond.

"You know all of this moping won't do you any good. It was just a woman. Don't beat your self up so much." I stared at her blankly. Did she not realise how idiotic she sounded. Bella had been my everything, surly she could of understood that. She wasn't just a woman; she'd been my life. Tanya shifted closer again.

"I could always help you forget you know." she hinted seductively. Her thoughts were filled with the many ways she was willing to 'help' me.

"Tanya just stop. Please stop. I'm not interested. Don't you get it. Even if I can't have Bella, there still won't be anyone else for me. She was the one for me, you don't even come close."

"How can you know, you've never even tried Edward. She's been gone over a year. She won't come back. Have you even looked at another woman since?" the truth was I had looked at another woman. It was the girl from school. Her long silky brown hair, her pale skin and deep brown eyes. But deep down I knew it was only because of the similarities she shared with Bella that she caught my attention at all. At least that's what I told myself. Part of me was too afraid to think what would happen if I was to delve deeper into this girl and find out about her. What if she drew me in more ways?

"Tanya, no. I'm not interested in you! I wish you'd just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for this." I stated firmly.

"I don't see why you're so hung up on this girl. She was nothing special. Heck she didn't even stay Edward!"

"Don't you dare speak about her like that again!" I yelled, "she may of left, but never tell me she was nothing special, she was everything! She was my everything." all of the emotions I'd been attempting to bury for the past year suddenly came to the surface. I could feel my self being crushed under the weight of the feelings.

"Oh get over it Edward!"

"Just leave now Tanya, please just leave." I was practically begging as tearless sobs took over my body. Tanya decided to try a more direct approach. She came right up close and ran her hand though my hair, her mouth was at my ear.

"I could make you forget Edward, I could show you things she would never dreamt of doing." she whispered. I threw myself away from her.

"I would of never dreamt of them either Tanya, because you're not her! I wouldn't dream of anything without her! No one could come close to her!," _one person could come close_, "there is no one like her!" _there is one person like her_, "just leave…. Please." I begged as I feel to my knees.

After she left my thought stayed on Bella, I knew she had been it for me. I was lost without her. I missed her smile, I missed her sweet voice, I missed the way she felt in my arms, I missed the way she felt when we were connected in the most intimate of ways. I missed her so much. I would give anything for even the smallest amount of her I could get.

My thoughts began to drift back to the girl from school. She was so much like my Bella in her appearance. Even her name was the same. I began to wonder what else could be similar. I mentally scolded myself. This wasn't my Bella, surly getting to know her would simply be using her as a replacement. No one could come close in my heart. I would be wrong to even try wouldn't it? But what if there's a reason they're so similar, what if I'm meant to get to know this new Bella. My Bella had told me before she left to trust my instincts, to never feel I was betraying her. Could this of been what she meant. My instincts were drawing me to this new Bella, could she bring back my happiness? Was it selfish to use this girl just because she had the same physical attributes as the woman I loved? I thought back to the time before she left and the happiness I felt with her. Bella completed me, there was no question about it. Then I compared it to the desolation I felt without her. The loneliness was bringing everyone down. I owed it to myself _and _my family to try and find _some _happiness.

That's when I made up my mind. I would get to know this new Bella. She may never fill the hole left by my love but maybe she could soothe the ache there. I just had to find a way to desensitise myself to the lure of her blood. I had become a selfish creature yet at that instant I felt no remorse. For the first time ever I was going to think entirely of myself. Hopefully I wouldn't regret the decision.

5th January 2005 Human Bella POV

Edward Cullen hated me. I didn't even know why. The look of pure hatred he shot me during biology chilled me to the bone. Of course my seat had to be next to him. Everyone else seemed to go on about how he was so indifferent and quiet, not paying attention to anyone, yet he had to go an notice me, he had to hate me. I didn't even know why it was bothering me so much. He was just another boy. There were millions of them out there; why did I care what this one thought? I tried to tell myself over and over again that I really didn't care; but I knew I was lying. Something about him just drew me in, he fascinated me and I had barely learnt anything about him.

I tried to piece together everything I knew about him, so far I had his name, the names of his family members, the fact he was quiet and the fact he hated me. I was clearly off to a great start. I felt he had a great sadness as well. I wanted to help him get rid of it. I really was loosing it. I wanted to help the guy that looked like he'd prefer if I'd never existed. I was a masochist obviously.

When I got home I made my dad, Charlie, some dinner. I didn't really know what to do him, I didn't know him very well. I'd only recently moved in a few days before. I had been living with my mom and her husband Phil, but Phil travelled a lot and I decided it would be easier on my mom if I came to live here for a while. Plus it was awkward living in a house with newly weds. The walls weren't the thickest. In the end I settled on simply cooking some pasta. I made a note to do some shopping soon, it was clearly the kitchen of a bachelor.

We ate dinner in silence. Charlie wasn't really one for conversation. It was one of the things I was already growing to like about him. Mom had always hassled me for information about school even though nothing ever happened. After I cleared the plates he excused himself to the living room to watch the TV and I made my way upstairs.

I decided to check my emails expecting to find one from mom but she hadn't sent one yet. I figured she must still be on the road. I decided I'd send her a text before going to sleep to let her know I was safe and was thinking of her. Then I found myself facing the age old dilemma of having nothing to do. My eyes scanned my room searching out forms of entertainment. The room had never changed much over the years I still had the same curtains and the same furniture, heck even my old rocking chair still sat in the corner. I used to visit the house every summer until I was 12 but that slowly stopped. The only new addition was the computer sat on the desk in front of me.

Staring at the computer is when I decided to see whether any of the Cullens had a Myspace or a Bebo. All teenagers did these days right? I signed in on Myspace and decided to search the last name Cullen. Cleaver me didn't realise that it could actually be a popular last name but I figured searching for the ones listed as living in Forks could very well kill time. The first one I came across was Alice Cullen. Judging by her profile picture I could see she was the shorter of the females. Then I realised I'd had a bit of a duh moment, the other female was a Hale not a Cullen. Her profile was very colourful but not in an annoying way that I found to be common these days, it was as if she was a clearly cheerful person but wasn't trying to hard to be seen as happy. Or maybe I'd just spent way too long bored online over analysing people's Myspace layouts. I decided to add her as a friend, I couldn't hurt right? She seemed friendly enough I guess.

Edward was harder to find though and when I did I could see the account was brand new. There was nothing even added so far, not even a picture. I didn't know whether to add him to friends or not. Would he of been annoyed? Maybe I'd try again at a later date.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 10pm. I'd spent longer on line than I realised. I decided to refresh my email one more time before logging off and settling into bed for the night. I had my cell phone in my hand ready to text my mom when I noticed Alice had accepted my friend request and left me a comment.

**A/N: I'm sorry my first update in yonks was so lame aswell lol....seriously i'm not happy with that small human Bella point of view :(. God it's been that long since an update that i completely missed David leaving!... well i saw it obviously... cried my little eyes out! but i missed it on here if that makes sense... but yeah as i said at the top thanks soooo much to the people actually reading this, i get not many people like the idea of twilight and doctor who crossing over but im so glad that at least some of you do! you make me smile!! *kisses*.... tbh.... if i come back and change that Bella POV at a later date don't blame me... im actually glaring at it right now.... i will tell you if i change it though so don't worry.  
**

**Michaela**

**xx  
**


	5. Names

**A/N: Okay.. i suck reeeeaaaal hard, Punk informs me that's not always a bad thing, but I'm pretty sure in the case of this it is lol. I really have no excuse at all for lack of updates other than my suckage. This chapter was meant to be vamp Bella with the Doctor but it's been so long since i've seen 10 it can't seem to write it properly atm, but i do have the plot for it planned, i just need to wait till I'm back home with my dvds :) Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!**

**5****th**** January 2005 human Bella POV**

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:30_

_What are you Bella?_

That was an odd comment. What the hell did Alice mean by that? I sat and stared at the screen for about five minutes trying to figure out whether she was even being hostile. It kind of felt that way. Maybe Edward wasn't the only Cullen that hated me. I really couldn't figure out how I'd offended them.

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:37_

_I don't know what you mean. Look I really don't know what I've done wrong to upset you and your brother, I've never even spoken to you. I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I've done. If you could enlighten me that would be nice._

Maybe my reply was a bit bitchy but this was really starting to get to me. I didn't usually worry too much about people liking me, but the fact I felt hated for no reason was actually kind of upsetting. Her response was almost instant.

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:39_

_You really don't know? Where are you from? what year were you born? Okay I'm sorry if I sound hostile, we're just going through something here and we're pretty confused about things._

This reply was as odd as the first. What difference would where I'm from make? At least she didn't sound as angry this time.

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:42_

_I have no idea what my personal history has to do with anything, but I was born in Forks in 1988 and moved away with my mom as a baby. I've just moved from Phoenix Arizona. I figured everyone in Forks already knew everything about me, why not just ask them and maybe ask Edward what I did wrong. _

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:44_

_I'm sorry Bella, you just remind us of someone. I guess maybe we could start again? Perhaps actually get to know each other without misconceptions getting in the way? I don't know what happened with Edward, but I'm sure he was just in an odd mood. I'll speak to him next time I see him._

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:45_

_Thanks, and yeah getting to know you would be nice. Good to know it wasn't me that did something wrong anyway. Have to admit I was getting a bit paranoid here lol._

_5__th__ Jan 2005 21:48_

_Sorry about that Bella I just worry for my family and I thought you were someone else, no big deal. Hey do you have MSN? This is a pretty slow way to chat and it's kind of starting to get annoying as well. Add me if you do I'm __littlesucka hotmail(dot)com__._

I opened my messenger and signed in. I didn't use messenger that often, I wasn't much of an internet person in all honesty. I'd just gotten the myspace and MSN to keep in touch with people back in Phoenix, not that I cared all that much anyway. I was the type of person that kept to myself. I'd had friends, but I'd never had _best _friends. I was perfectly happy that way in all honesty, I never had secrets I wanted to share or fun news to tell. I was probably the most boring girl in existence.

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Bella?_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Yeah… hi_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__I'm sorry about what I said on myspace, I didn't mean to come across so hostile._

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__That's ok. Starting again remember?_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Yes lol, Hi I'm Alice :)_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__I'm Bella :)_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Random question; but where is your name from? Are you named after a gran or something?_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Nope, I really don't know why they named me Isabella, maybe my mom was in an Italian phase? Oh! But my middle name comes from my gran; it's Marie._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Cute name _

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__thanks, it doesn't really suit me, I think I'm more of a Jane or Mary or something equally as plain._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy: **__Okay I might not know you well, but from what I know you're far from plain. And not all Marys are boring :p_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Well I've never met a fun Mary._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Give it time, I'm fun and I'm a Mary._

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Ok, now I'm confused._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Yeah I'm actually Mary-Alice but don't tell anyone, I hate it lol_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Would that be because Mary is a boring person's name?_

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: …. Sush :p_

_**(8)But in the end, it doesn't even matter(8): **__Well Mary, It's been fun but I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you at school I guess._

_**Save a horse… ride a cowboy**__: Don't call me Mary! And yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

I signed out and turned off the laptop before flinging myself on my bed. That had to of been the most I'd ever spoken to a person online and maybe the most I'd spoken to a person in Forks, without wanting to crawl into a hole for a while anyway. Well at least I had one less Cullen to worry about and you never know, I might actually get to know the girl.

I was woken up by the alarm blaring some generic crap. Today couldn't be any worse than the day before, you only have to put up with one first day at a new school. That still didn't mean I was excited to go.

I pulled into the parking lot and found my mind wondering to the Cullens again. Would Edward still be hostile or would Alice of spoken to him? Would Alice even speak to me in school? I didn't have a clue how I was meant to act around them at all. My question was answered when Alice waked up to me. She looked almost hesitant as if she didn't know how to behave either. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," was my awesome reply. I honestly didn't understand why I wasn't more popular, I clearly had amazing conversational skills.

"So, you sleep well?" wow this was painful.

"Yep, you?"

"Like the dead."

"Awesome," this was why I didn't interact with people much, it saved everyone a great deal of pain. The large dark haired guy walked up behind Alice with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, I'm Emmett, you're Bella right?"

"That's me."

"You know you look a lot like someone we used to know." Alice gave him a sharp look and a not so subtle kick to the shin. "But I mean obviously you aren't her." he added on the end for Alice's sake.

"It's not hard to look like me, I get it. Seriously, nothing stands out about the way I look so people must see allsorts of people in my face if that makes sense." oh yay, now I reached the babbling stage of the awkward conversation.

"Nah that's not it. You like putting yourself down a lot don't you?" Alice asked with a slight frown. It was pretty hard to respond to something like that and I could already feel the blush covering my cheeks. I hard a slight commotion from inside the Cullen's car that was parked a few spaces away from where we stood.

"Okay, well I guess we should all head to class now," Alice said in a slight rush "I'll see you around Izzy."

"Izzy?"

"Oh yeah, I've decided I'm going to call you Izzy, you decided Bella didn't suit you, and while I might not agree I figured showing you the alternative might make you more grateful."

"Errm, ok yeah, see you later."

**5****th**** January 2005 Edward POV**

I heard Alice's thoughts before I'd even reached the house. _I'm sorry I didn't warn you Edward, but I never saw it until it happened. _

"It's okay Alice," I reassured as she came out to the door to great me. She offered me a small hug.

"Okay, now we have that out of the way you need to tell me what the hell you were thinking running off like that? Esme was worried sick!"

"I wasn't thinking Alice, I just needed to get away from her." She let out a sigh.

"I know Edward, I've been working damage control all night though, Bella thinks you hate her."

"Can we not call her Bella?"

"But that's her name Edward."

"I know it just hurts Alice, I know you don't understand, but I just can't call her that."

"Okay, how about Izzy?"

"That's better I guess. Anyway what do you mean you've been working damage control?"

"Okay so the original aim might not of been damage control, I just wanted to find out what was going on, I mean surely you noticed how much she looks like…" I cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

"I know Alice, trust me I noticed."

"So yeah, I asked her what she was, which just confused her. She really has no clue Edward. She really is just a new girl come to live with her dad, though I suspect she has a few self esteem issues. But other than that she actually seems kind of nice."

"So you spoke to her then?"

"Duh,"

"She didn't mention me did she?"

"Yes, she wanted to know why you hated her." I'd been worried about that, it'd make my new plan that bit harder if she really believed I hated her.

"I don't hate her, I don't even know the girl." I ran my hand through my hair and let out a small groan of frustration. "What should I do Alice?"

"I don't see much, but I think you should just do what your heart tells you."

"You just said she was a nice girl, I can't just use her like that, it's unfair. And what about Bella?"

"Edward, Bella is gone and she probably won't come back. I know you hate to think that but it's the truth. And how do you know you will be using _Izzy? _What if you grow to like her even more than Bella?"

"I highly doubt that. How do you think Izzy would feel if she were to ever find out the only reason I showed her interest was because she looked like the love of my life who had left me broken hearted?"

"Who said she had to know? Why not just take things a little bit at a time and cross that bridge when you come to it?"

"I guess. I should start trying to build my endurance then I guess, if I'm going to be around the girl it's be nice to not want to drain her on the spot."

"Oh yeah you're definitely going to need help there, but we'll be here for you, no matter what." she gave me another hug before dragging me in to see the rest of the family. The rest of the night ended up being filled with apologies and strategies. We'd decided we would all try and get closer to Izzy, maybe we'd find out why she looked so much like her or why her blood appealed to me the way it did. There was also the 'try not to kill her' plan as well which basically involved stealing a t shirt or two and simply being near her but not too close, I needed to get used to the scent.

I sat in the car as my sister went to greet Izzy. I could even smell her from where I was. It was painful be this close and not do anything, but I knew I had to get used to it, even if to simply manage staying in Forks. The conversation between the girls seemed awkward and forced, Izzy clearly wasn't one for talking. Emmett decided to join in to try and loosen them up a bit, but all he ended up doing was annoying Alice and causing Bella to say something silly. This eventually led to Bella blushing at something Alice said. When she blushed her delicious scent increased tenfold. I moved to sprint out of the car but Jasper, who was sat behind me, grabbed my shoulders; trapping me in the driver's seat. She was so close, it'd be so easy to drain her. Alice quickly ended the conversation and came back to the car as Izzy headed off to class.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, not really. I don't think I can do this." I was so frustrated with myself, why did I suddenly have no self control, I wasn't used to feeling this lost and I hated it.

"You can do it Edward, we all just need to help you. Just avoid being alone with her for a while, maybe you could even use that myspace I set up for you last night."

"Myspace?"

"Yeah, that social networking site, come on you've got to of heard of it. You hear teenagers thoughts all day for Christ's sake."

"I know what it is Alice, but you made one for me already?"

"Yep, I saw that you'd need one soon, even though I never saw the reason why, so I just made you one, it's not like it was hard or anything."

"Thanks then I guess."

" No problem." she now had a slightly smug grin on her face. "see now you can get to know Izzy without the issue of blood lust. Just make sure you're still building up your endurance ready for when the time comes though."

"Obviously." It was a good idea and I had to admit I was looking forward to finding out about this girl, I couldn't hear her thoughts and that was something new to me, and the bonus of not smelling her was too good to turn down.

"Come on guys, finish the chat we need to head to class, we're running late." Emmett interrupted before he made his way into the school building. I got out of the car and followed, still smelling Izzy's freesia scent. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Yeah, not really worth the wait but I'm sorry! I really am! Jeeze, it's been so long since I've updated that a whole new season has been and past! What did you guys think of Matt Smith then? personally i thought he was amazing, not as good as David but he was still awesome, not enjoying that huge wait till Christmas though. Love you all! Oh btw I made a new website for swapping plot bunnys, I'm going to put information about it on my profile so make sure to check it out. And i have a fic entered in the love lost contest, can't tell you which one but I urge you to go read them all, some amazing fics there. I also do the humour/fluff rec over on the bfffer's site every Tuesday if you're looking for recs, the site gets alot of recs about lots of different categories so make sure you head over there, you won't be disappointed! www(dot)bfffersoffanfic(dot)com **

***loves***

**Doc**

**xx**


	6. where to?

**A/N: oh wow, it's been a while. Sorry! I just hit major block with this one, couldn't really get what i wanted to say into words, still not really sure i've gotten the doctor right in all honesty. But anyway here you go! An actual update! This chapter is dedicated to BenBunny who has been asking me for an update for ages so here you go! Also he's written his own version of this story, it's the same up till chapter 6 where he's taken over and turned the story into his own if you want to go check it out! **

**Vamp Bella POV**

"So where can this thing go?" I asked as I walked around the TARDIS in awe.

"Anywhere you want." the Doctor responded with a smug tone in his voice.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere, any time. Time and space, it's all yours"

"Wow."

"Yep." The Doctor had walked over to some huge spacey looking thing in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards the cylinder shaped thing that was glowing slightly blue with something bobbing up and down inside it.

"This is how I steer." he started randomly pulling levers and hitting buttons. He almost looked like he didn't have a clue what he was doing really.

"So if I wanted, you could just take me to just after the angels got me and I could see Edward again?"

"I could yeah. But you sure you don't want to see the stars first? I could show you the past, the future, any planet you could possibly imagine. Wouldn't that be amazing?" He was right, it did sound amazing, hadn't this been what I was thinking of all those nights I spent staring at the sky? I thought that what I'd become and the life I'd lived was fantastic and and the stuff of dreams, but this was more than anything that my imagination could of thought up. I could see the stars. I did miss Edward terribly, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I had a long life time.

"Okay, how about where you're from? I asked, the excitement clear in my voice.

"Anywhere except there." there was a finality to his voice.

"Why?"

"It's not there any more. I'm the only one of my kind left."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you miss them?"

"Always."

"What were they like?"

"The Time Lords were a mighty race, some might of call us pompous," he chuckled a little there. "We were old and wise and magnificent."

"What happened to them all?"

"A war, a big huge war. Every side lost."

"I'm so sorry Doctor." I said softly as I placed my hand on his for comfort. His eyes seemed so expressive, he looked lost in his memories, and alone, so very alone. Then all of a sudden it was like he switched his emotions and looked at me with a grin.

"Enough about me, what about Bella Cullen, how does her story go?"

"It's not very interesting." he raised his eyebrow at me.

"You're a vampire."

"Okay, I guess you have a point. But honestly, I haven't lived a very exciting life. I was Born in Forks, grew up in Phoenix then eventually I moved back to Forks to live with my dad where I met my Edward."

"_Your _Edward? He sounds important."

"He is, he's the most important thing that ever happened to me." a sad smile began to form on my lips. "He's my soul mate. He thinks we met and fell in love in 1917, he doesn't know that I met and fell in love with him in 2005. I'd do anything for him though, even giving up my humanity."

"So he's a vampire too then?"

"Yes, we both fell ill with the Spanish influenza in 1918 and a vampire named Carlisle Cullen changed us and took us under his wing. If he hadn't changed us we'd of died."

"Is this Carlisle the reason you don't drink from humans?" the Doctor asked.

"He's part of the reason, we wouldn't have known it were possible if it hadn't been for him. But we also feed from animals because we want to, it helps us maintain that thread of humanity and bonds us as a family better, those that feed from humans tend not to have attachments as strong as we do."

"Fascinating."

"I suppose it is. Eternity is nice when you have someone to share it with."

"I can definitely believe that."

"What about you Doctor? Don't you have anyone to share your time with?"

"Not right now, no, there have been people, but they sort of come and go. They always have to go in the end. I know a little about eternity myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm over 900 years old."

"Holy crow, that makes even me seem like a toddler, the human life must seem like nothing in your eyes."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I think the human life is one of the most amazing things there is. All that living they squeeze into their short time on the planet, all those people they meet and places they visit, humans are amazing."

"Wow, now you're making me feel like I've been wasting all my time." I chuckled.

"No, you have forever, sometimes taking a break is good, and look at you now! You're in a time machine! You can't say you're not living now."

"Very true. So where are we going to go now we have everything at our finger tips?"

"Chose somewhere."

"Oh, I don't know, there's too much choice!"

"Past or future?"

"Future."

"Earth or elsewhere?"

"Elsewhere."

"Well, lets see where we end up why don't we?" he suggested with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sounds perfect." The TARDIS suddenly came to life. The cylinder thing in the middle started to move up and down with purpose and the Doctor was rushing madly around it with even more vigour than before.

"How does the year 4009 sound to you?"

"It sounds exactly like where we need to be."

The Doctor walked towards the doors and looked back at me.

"You ready?" he asked cheekily.

"Hell yes."

The Doctor dramatically opened the doors onto what seemed to be a big steel room. There were what appeared to be crates scattered around and lots of dust, lots and lots of dust.

"Erm, is this it? Where exactly are we?" I asked, confused.

"I'm guessing it's some sort of storage place. Don't worry, it'll be more exciting outside. This is a good place to land anyway, we can be sneaky."

"Okay, I trust you." We made our way towards a door. The door looked to also be made of steel and there wasn't a handle in sight. "Oh, is this like some sci-fi type door? Do we need a special code or something?" My question was answered as it automatically opened as we stood in front of it. "Oh, right." I had to admit, I was slightly disappointed, I still hadn't seen anything futuristic or spacey, well aside from the TARDIS of course.

"Okay then follow me and just go along with whatever I say." The Doctor instructed.

"Yes sir." I mocked.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Doctor, sorry." I replied.

We walked towards an elevator and as we made our way along the corridor I noticed how things were getting fancier and fancier. By the time we'd gotten to the elevator the walls were no longer the dull grey steel, but now a rich mahogany wood. The floor had gone from dull looking concrete type stuff to a lush, dark granite looking tile. Inside the elevator was just as fancy as outside it. There was a golden banister and a small green plant in the corner, I didn't recognise the type though, maybe it didn't even exist yet.

"Pick a floor." the Doctor instructed while pointing at the panel with the floor buttons on. I closed my eyes and simply pressed a button. Turns out I'd picked the 21st floor, I just hoped I picked something interesting. The elevator began to play some cheesy music as it began to rise, I guess some things never do change.

"21st Floor," a voice announced as we stopped moving and the doors slid open. The floor we were on was magnificent. Tall marble columns stood across either side of the room. Men dressed in fine suits were dashing about madly as very fancy dressed people were ushered through some grand looking doors at the end of the room. Something important was clearly going on. One of the men in suits rushed past me, almost knocking into me.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, do excuse me." he bowed before rushing off and grabbing what looked like a tray of food from another man, it was then I noticed that these men all had four arms. My eyes went wide and I looked towards the Doctor.

"He's got four arms," I whispered.

"Yes he has, now what do you say we see what's going on?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, still slightly shocked, imagining things like this was one thing, but seeing it with my own eyes was another.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked the nearest four armed man. "But what's with all the running about?" he looked at me before adding. "It's nice to see someone else doing the running for once I've got to admit."

"We're running a little bit behind sir, the wedding party have made their way into the ball room and we haven't even begun to hand out the drinks yet!" he explained before he too ran off to grab a tray.

"Oh I love weddings!" The Doctor announced enthusiastically. "What do you say Miss Cullen? Want to crash a wedding?"

"That's Mrs Cullen actually, and that sounds fabulous, though I'm not sure I'm dressed right for something so fancy."

"Oh I'm sure we can figure something out. We'll just have to pop back to the TARDIS, plenty of clothes in there."

"Well then, lets go!"

**A/N:**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, i don't really have any worthy excuses. I want to say the next update won't take too long, but i really haven't got a clue to be honest, i really hope it doesn't take me another year though! Now I'm going to go and try update the rest of my fics! maybe even bring This Sort of Thing back from the dead! Wish me luck!**

**Michaela**

**xx**


End file.
